


A Matter of Taste

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Ron and Harry don't appreciate Hermione's taste in music.





	

'Isn't he _gorgeous_?' Hermione gushed, staring at her Muggle poster of AJ McLean. 

'What is it about conservative girls and so-called "bad boys"?' Ron grumbled quietly to Harry. 

'Something to do with wanting to redeem them, I guess,' Harry suggested. Turning, he glared at Hermione's stereo, which was loudly playing _Darlin'_ on repeat. 'Although by the sound of that racket, I'd say it's impossible,' he added. 'Famous or not, they still sound terrible to me.' 

Ron glanced across at Hermione. 'Maybe you have to be a girl to like it,' he suggested. 

'Probably,' Harry agreed. 'Wanna go listen to *NSYNC?'


End file.
